we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
John Constable
Constable John Constable (or Constable Constable for short) is a minor protagonist and the playable character of the Night Watch (Arcade Mode). His main objective is to clear the streets of Downers, Wastrels, Plague victims, Ploughboys, Headboys and Witches before the night shift is over without dying or going off his Joy. He can also sometimes be encountered as an NPC in the main game. Compared to the other playable characters, John Constable possesses incredibly high health, has higher than average stamina and faster stamina regeneration and he is as fast as Arthur in terms of movement speed while dealing as much damage as Ollie. He also does not possess a weight limit to his inventory, meaning he cannot become overburdened, but due to the nature of the game mode and the fact that he cannot loot bodies or containers, this is of little use. John Constable does not have a skill tree like the other playable characters but he does have a special ability in the form of Rage Mode. In order to activate Rage Mode, the player has to defeat enemies to fill up John Constable's Rage meter. Once it is filled up, the player can activate Rage Mode, which will, for a short time, grant unlimited stamina, freeze the Joy Meter, greatly increase movement speed, moderately increase melee weapon speed and slightly increase attack damage. The Rage Meter cannot be filled if the player is suffering from Joy withdrawal and if the player goes into Joy withdrawal, any progress already present of the Rage Meter will be removed. Quotes At the start of a round: * "Right then. Time to guard the sheep and hunt the wolf." Ha ha ha. * "Now, let's see who's been playing silly buggers tonight." * "Time to bring forth order out of chaos." * "And now, the shift hits the fan. Ha ha ha ha." * "We're a thin blue we are. A bloody thin blue line." * "They only have to win once. We have to win every time." * "That's right you cockroaches. Scuttle back under you rocks." * "It's not every time a man finds his true calling." * *Well, practice makes perfect" (Not spoken on the first round) * "Roll up for the magical mystery tour. Step right this way." * "England expects every man to do his duty." After defeating a group of enemies: * "Right, glad that's sorted." * "Might, want, to re-examinate, your priorities, my friends." * "You're gonna have a headache when you come to." * "That's right. Sleep it off." * "You'll be all right. As soon as we get you a doctor." * "Allow me to summon a doctor for you." In Joy withdrawal: * "I feel worse than I did in the occupation. I think." * "Oh, god I'm thinking terrible thoughts. Where's some Blackberry?" * "Where'd all the flowers go?" * "Where did all the fun go? Where's my blackberry?" * "Why did everything turn so grey? Oh, I need Blackberry that's why." * "I need Blackberry." * "I need Blackberry, to clear my mind. Oh god." * "I don't hit them that hard, do I?" * "All we're doing is subduing them, right?" Buying Joy: * "I do hope we don't run put of our pharmaceuticals. Or I won't know what to think." * "Please sir, may I have some more? MORE?" * "If you run out of money, lad, you're fucked. * "I remember when Blackberry was free." * "Blackberry never used to cost so much. Did it?" * "Tell me the brass ain't takin' a cut." * "It's not fair! Charging so much for elementary provisions." * "It'd be cheaper to chuck diamonds down me throat!" * (Angrily)"If Sally Boyle's getting rich on this...(calmly), well, it ain't right, that's all." After buying Joy: * "And to think that all we had once, was whiskey." * "Makes you feel ten foot, that does." * "Takes ten years off your knees." * "Funny. I can really feel my teeth." * (Loudly)"I bet that if we'd had Blackberry, we could've really beat the Germans! ''(Quietly)''Err...I hope no one heard that." * "I feel like a lion, meeting Christians, for the very first time. Ha ha ha." * "Thank heavens for Sally Boyle." * "Feels like Victory Day." * "Right, let's have some fun!" At the end of a round: * "Knock 'em all down. Let the doctors sort 'em out." * "It's always nice when dawn breaks before I do." * Right, you lot are someone else's problem 'till nightfall." * "Ah, marvelous. I'm gonna get an earful for all these bloodstains." * "Hope we left enough of them sleeping for the doctors." * "I must go, for the fog is lifting." Entering the Bobby Popper: * "That's a good day's work." * "Right, time of a nice hot bath and some shut-eye." * "I wonder what the missus has made for breakfast." * (Tongue-in-cheek)"Oh, and how was your day, Mrs. Constable," * "Time for a lovely wank." * "Like the hangman's bloody drop." * "Bombs away!" * "Try not to throw up." * "Over the top." * "And still no nearer to Tippe-fucking-rary." * (Imitating)"Take her down under, Number One. But Captain, we're not a submarine!" * "I don't see why we can't just walk back to the station like normal people." Trivia: * John Constable is one of the questioners in the rehabilitation game "Oh, Behave!" in Arthur's chapter. * John Constable's viewmodel is actually that of Arthur using the Bobby Suit, and is most likely recycled from there. * When using Rage Mode, John Constable becomes the fastest character in the game, with a movement speed value of 202, as opposed to Arthur's 135. * John Constable reuses many of the voice lines spoken by the White Bobby and some spoken by ordinary Bobbies, but he also has several unique voice lines. * John Constable is the first playable Bobby, the only playable character to appear in only one game mode and the fourth playable character overall. * John Constable can take Joy without suffering any of the usual ill effects (like amnesia) and can never overdose. This is, however, counterbalanced by the fact that he cannot go without Joy, as going all the way through Joy withdrawal into going off of Joy will result in a Game Over. * One of the children listed for the Authority Project name is Tom Constable, it's unknown if they're related to each other or not. * His name is a pun, with his last name being the same as the name of his position, causing his title to read as "Constable Constable", as opposed to more normal things like "Constable Waterhouse" or "Constable Rosetti". * In Arcade Mode, whenever he enters Rage Mode he recites quotes from the Bible like the White Bobby from Act One. Category:Characters Category:Wellies Category:Playable Characters